Alone in Silence
by tomorrowsgossip
Summary: Update! AU-ish Santana meets Brittany Pierce while going through a rough time, will the beautiful girl be able to help her face her problems? I really suck at summaries sorry! Brittana
1. Alone in Silence

**So I was gonna write another chapter of Being Romantic today but once I started typing this came out. It'****s quite angsty, don't know where that came from since my stories are usually pretty happy but anywaysss I hope you guys like it.**

…

**Alone in silence**

The couch. My couch. The best couch ever. The huge red comfy couch.

I hate it.

I don't like sitting on it anymore. I don't like looking at it anymore. I don't like the smell of it anymore.

I hate it.

Yet here I am, sitting on that stupid couch. Playing with an empty can of Fanta while watching TV. I tear the can open, cutting my fingers in the process, but I really don't care. Blood covers my hands and spills on the couch, the red drops immediately disappear when they hit the couch. Same color.

I stand up and go wash my hands. I know the cuts should sting but somehow I've become numb. I no longer feel pain.

The phone rings, I hesitate for a couple of seconds but pick it up eventually.

"**Lopez"** is all I manage to say.

"_Santana, hey, you're doing alright there? I could come __over if you want me to? No one should be alone in a situation like yours."_

"**Leave me alone Juan". **

I hear him sigh.

"_San, I'm your father, __let me help. I want to help you."_

"**Too late for that" **

Pause ..

"_You know you were her everything do you?"_

A shock goes through my body as I almost drop the phone.

"**Screw you" **

I throw the phone away, not caring whether I break it or not. I walk back to the couch again but instead of sitting down I kneel before it. I slowly move my fingers over the soft fabric and bend over to smell it. Once the smell hits me my eyes start to tear up. I let myself fall on my back and cry in silence. Alone.

Alone in silence.

…

**Please review!**


	2. Tears and a Stranger

**So here's chapter 2****. I really like writing this story. So expect an update soon!**

…..

I wake up feeling disorientated, my head hurts like hell. I wonder where the hell I am. Everything is dark around me. I reach out to see if I can feel anything close to me. First thing I feel is the couch. Of course, I'm just home. I switch the lights on, I must have been sleeping for quite some time because it's pitch black outside. The doorbell rings. That's weird, seriously who would come visit me now? It better not be him.

I open the door and see a blonde girl standing in front of me. I recognize her. It's Brittany, she lives next door with her family.

Even though I know her name, I don't recall ever actually talking to her.

"Hi" she says, smiling brightly, and I can't help but feel annoyed by the circle of happiness that seems to be surrounding this girl.

"Whatsup?" I say, being polite or welcoming is not really my thing, never has been.

"I got this letter today but I guess the mailman got the wrong address because it's for you"

She hands me the letter and before I even touch it I can feel my body tremble. I see she notices but I don't care.

I close my eyes for a second before looking. There it is. Confrontation.

The words written on the letter feel like knives, cutting through my skin, making their way to my heart.

"_to Maria Lopez"_

My eyes feel watery again but this time I fight it, I'm not the type of person to cry a lot.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I completely forgot about the girl standing in front of me.

"Of course I'm alright" but my voice betrays me, giving away how I really feel.

"You don't sound alright" she says. She takes a step closer. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

I can't stand this. I never have problems with getting people to leave if I don't want them around.

"I do" is all I say.

"But that's impossible, you're way too young for that."

"Then why'd you ask?" she is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Because there used to be a woman living here too. Your mum I guess? I haven't seen her in a while."

I close my eyes again. I can't take this. It's just too much. Too much confrontation. Too much pain. I feel tears running down my cheek but now I don't care anymore. She grabs one of my hands. It's kind of annoying, but also comforting. This must be the first time in ages I've had some kind of physical contact with anyone.

"You want to come in?" I ask, the thought of not being alone at home relaxes me a bit.

Brittany nods and follows me inside.

"Want something to drink?"

She nods again.

"Like what?"

"Do you have anything with alcohol?" she asks, her eyes lighting up a bit.

I force a smile and nod.

…..

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. No stars No moon

**Here's chapter 3, this is really**** interesting to write. Expect an update soon!**

….

When I come back she is sitting on the couch. I hand her one of the drinks. Vodka & Sprite, my favorite. I like the way the rough Vodka flavor always overpowers the sweet Sprite. Kind of reminds me of my own personality.

Brittany takes a big sip and immediately starts coughing.

"Geez, this is strong" she says.

"Yeah well that's what you get for being so predictable."

She looks at me questioningly.

"The fact that you immediately ask for alcohol cause you know I live here on my own. Kind of predictable."

She laughs, not realizing that I was in fact quite serious.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping our drinks, but it's not an uncomfortable silence.

"You can talk to me about it you know." She says.

I shake my head. "I don't think I'm ready"

She nods.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I ask, maybe that will clear my mind a little.

She nods again.

She tells me her name is Brittany S. Pierce. She has been living in Lima for 5 years now. Her Mother is Dutch and her father is American. She has one smaller sister Kelly. She goes to McKinley High school where she is one of the Cheerios. Her boyfriend, Josh, is ('Surprise, Surprise') the quarterback of the football team. Her best friend is Quinn Fabray, head of the Cheerios, but she misses having a real friend. Quinn only talks about god and boys.

It's all so typical. Her life is like a super cliché High School movie, but somehow it relaxes me. Hearing someone talk about a life that is so normal. It's calming.

I listen to her talk for what seems to be hours. I feel myself getting intrigued by this girl. I stand up, surprising her. She looks a little lost, not having finished her sentence but not remembering what she was saying anymore.

"You smoke?" I ask, but I don't wait for an answer. I go to the garden and sit down in one of the chairs. I hear her taking a seat next to me. We light our cigarettes and sit there in silence again. She is looking at me. But not in a weird kind of way. When I look back at her she keeps looking. No expression, she just watches me. It doesn't bother me.

It's weird, normally I would have gone mad if someone was watching me. But then again, this is not normally. "Normal" I whisper. She's still looking at me. I see a curious look in her eyes, but she doesn't interrupt my thoughts.

I look up at the sky. No stars. No moon.

"Normal is gone"

….

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. The things we used to take for Granted

**Told you guys I would update soon! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Really keeps me motivated to write more.**

…..

"Normal does not exist"

I look at here, surprised.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Normal. It doesn't exist. It pisses me of how we all call our lives 'normal'. This what we have is not normal, we're fucking lucky to have everything we have."

It's weird, I didn't expect her to be the type of girl to swear.

"You know, people all over the world go through the most fucked up shit. Losing everybody around them because they happen to be at the wrong place. Losing everything they care for because mother nature just feels like creating an earthquake or a hurricane, or a tsunami. That's what they call normal, THAT is normal to them. If one of us, living here in Lima, goes through only a glimpse of what those people have been through their world falls apart. Because that's when we lose our 'normal'. The things we used to take for granted."

I can't help but smile a little. Not because the words are comforting or helpful. They're not. Only because the words are so true.

I can't remember the last time I've genuinely smiled.

She looks up at the sky. "There is no such thing as normal"

I nod.

We sit there in silence again. Watching the sky, but also watching each other. It's strange, we're looking at each other, not saying a single word. Just looking into each others eyes. No expression. And yet again I feel myself relaxing a little. I still feel terrible, but when she's watching me like that it's different. It's not that the feeling is gone, it's more like it doesn't matter anymore, like I accept that it's there.

"I have to go home, school tomorrow."

She stands up and walks back into the house. I follow her.

Once we reach the door she turns around.

"Is your name Maria or is that….." she doesn't finish her sentence.

I shake my head, once again fighting the nauseous feeling I get whenever I hear that name.

"Santana"

She nods.

"Do you, like, want me to come over tomorrow? I just.. I feel like you shouldn't be alone here all the time. I can tell you more about myself if you want me to?"

I think about it for a couple of seconds and realize that I actually like the idea.

"Ok" is all I manage to say.

She smiles at me one last time and leaves.

I turn around, mentally preparing myself for the horrible thoughts that already start to haunt my mind again. I let myself fall on the couch, forcing myself to think about the curious events of this night. At least it's better than the rest of my thoughts.

…..

**Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Strangers or Friends?

**New chapter! I know their relationship builds up quite slow but I feel like that's the most realistic way. **

**Btw, my last update was so quickly after the one before, you might have missed it. It's chapter 4. **

_**I do not own glee **__**nor do I own it's characters.**_

….

We're sitting on the couch together. Well, I'm sitting. She's laying down, her head resting on my lap. I've become used to her intimacy. She's not the type of person to keep a lot of distance. It doesn't bother me.

She's been coming over for a couple of days now and I find myself looking forward to these moments.

She told me I'm her personal diary. She likes talking to me. She isn't bothered by the fact that I never tell her anything about myself. That I'm this big mystery to her. She kind of accepts it I guess.

She only asked me a question once.

"_Can I ask you something?" she says._

_I turn to look __at her, not responding, but she takes it as a yes._

"_How can you live here all by yourself, don't you get into trouble for that?"_

"_I live here with my brother, but he's never home."_

_She nods, and I see that she's thinking about it. After a couple of seconds she just continues her story like nothing happened._

It's a weird feeling. This girl is still a stranger to me, yet I know so much about her.

I know she loves to dance. I know she hates it when people are mean to each other. I know her cat's name is Apple. I know she has an obsession with ducks. I know her favorite color is blue. I know her boyfriend smells like cheap Eau de Cologne and she hates it when he gets drunk because he gets all touchy. I know she really likes him though. She's not in love, but that doesn't bother her. She doesn't believe in finding real love at our age. I know she secretly hates her best friend and Quinn hates her too because she feels like she, as the head Cheerio, has to be dating the quarterback. I know she likes the way I smell, because one time she hugged me when we said goodbye and I could feel her inhaling my scent. She giggled and said I smell nice.

I never really respond to anything she does or says but she doesn't care. She says she sometimes see's a reaction in my eyes and that's enough for her. She loves it when she makes me smile, it makes her feel proud. When she told me I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, she took my hand and didn't let go of it until she had to leave.

"You're not listening" she says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Doesn't matter" she smiles, "I have to go home anyway"

She stands up and walks to the door.

"Brittany" She turns around, facing me again.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt like, just.. leaving?"

She looks at me for a couple of seconds, no expression.

She walks back and takes a seat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"I can stay here tonight?"

I nod.

She pushes me back on the couch and lays herself down on top of me. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her face in my neck. She smells like jasmine, with a hint of vanilla.

I turn on the TV and we watch a movie together. When the movie is finished she tells me she's tired and nuzzles deeper into me to get some sleep. I nod and continue to watch TV. Enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around me like this.

"You're a really good friend" I tell her.

I can't see her face but I feel that she's smiling.

"You deserve one."

….

**So, in the first 5 chapters you see how they slowly get to know each other. For the next chapter, however, I have something differently planned. How about a life changing decision they both need to make? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Growing Closer

**New chapter, hope you guys like it! Chapter 7 will be quite angsty again. Probably will (finally) reveal Santana's 'secret'.**

**I don't own glee.**

….

"What are you doing?"

I freeze for a second.

"How did you get in here?"

"The front door was open. What are you doing?"

I look around. It's pretty obvious what I'm doing. Clothes are spread everywhere and in front of me is a big suitcase.

"I'm leaving."

She sits down, not saying a word. I continue packing.

"Where are you going?"

I sigh.

"I don't know, I just can't be here anymore."

She nods.

"I'm coming with you."

This surprises me. I turn around to look at her. Her face is blank.

"No you're not."

She doesn't react, just looks at me. Still no expression.

"You can't be serious?"

She is.

"Brittany, you have a life here. Wait, before I even go there. You hardly know me. You can't just suddenly decide to run off with a complete stranger, this isn't some kind of movie where you just get on a bus, start a new life and everything turns out fine. This is real life."

"Then why do you go?"

I sigh. I don't know the answer and it frustrates me like hell.

"I.." I start but I really don't know what to say. I sit down on the bed.

I expect her to come sit next to me. Hold my hand, lay her head on my shoulder. Wrap her arms around me. Comfort me. But instead she stands up and walks to the window.

We both stay quiet for a couple of minutes.

"You think you know me, do you?" she finally says. "And to be honest, you do know a lot about me. But.. all these things I do, all these things I tell you. That's not me. That's who I'm forced to be. I already know my future, I know I'll marry Josh in a couple of years. I know I'll have children with him and stay home to take care of them. I know I won't have a career because I'm not really good at anything…."

I see that she's staring at her house now.

"That's what everyone expects of me, and nothing more."

I stare at her, not knowing what to say. She stays quiet for a couple of minutes and right as I start to feel like I really need to say something to comfort her she starts talking again.

"I don't care that I know nothing about you. I'm willing to take that risk because right now anything sounds better than staying here. So unless there is another reason you don't want me to come, go ahead, tell me. If not, please respect my decision."

I sigh and get up. I stand behind her and slide my arms around her waist. I rest my head on her shoulder and we just stand there like that for a while. Looking out of the window. Looking at Brittany's house.

"This is different" I say.

She turns her face and looks at me questioningly.

"Me taking care of you" I add.

She smiles but her eyes still look sad.

My mind is all over the place. I didn't expect this, I didn't expect her to be like this. So aware of what's happening around her, and what is going to happen if she doesn't do anything about it. I know she's right. Her future has been decided. But she still has a chance to stop it. And I know that I am that chance. I am her big opportunity. I can help her.

Her. Brittany. The intriguing blonde cheerleader I find myself having become really attached to. The familiar jasmine scent, comforting me. The warmth of her cheek against mine, comforting me. The sound of her breath, comforting me.

"How about we leave tomorrow?" I whisper.

She turns her face again, smiling. Her eyes light up a little. I can see she's trying to hide her excitement. She doesn't say anything but it doesn't matter, I already know her answer.

We both stare out of the window again. We stand there for what seems to be hours but could easily be minutes, seconds even. Both totally lost in the moment.

"I like this" she says.

"What?" I ask.

She puts her arms over mine and squeezes them a little.

"This."

I can't help but smile.

"Me too."

….

**It's reallyyy late here so if you see any mistakes, ****sorry I'm tired!**

**I**** feel like I have to explain my Brittany a little because she probably seems completely OOC right now. But this is actually the way I kind of pictured her after seeing season 1. Her character in this story is based on a good friend of mine who tends to say the stupidest things all the time, but is actually pretty smart (in her own way). Sometimes she, totally out of nowhere, says these super clever things that totally surprise me (kind of like the 'normal does not exist' speech Brittany gives in chapter 4) and I always though Brittany would be something like that. I really don't like what the writers did to her this season.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Regrets

**New chapter already****! I have to be honest, I'm kind of not happy with the previous chapter. I feel like it didn't really stay true to the story (I don't know why exactly) so I hope this chapter makes up for it again. **

**I don't own glee.**

….

We did it, we got on a bus. Destination: unknown. We decided to take the first bus we could find that would be able to take us far away. If we don't like where we end up we can always continue travelling.

Brittany has been crying ever since we left. I can't help myself but feel annoyed by it. What was I thinking yesterday? _'I am her big opportunity, I can help her'_? This isn't helping, this girl is a mess.

Being in this situation a couple of years ago I would have regretted my decision. But now I've learned that regretting is bullshit. You'll always regret, no matter what you decide. Because you will always wonder if things would be better if you chose differently. Regretting makes no sense to me. So I don't.

I don't know what to do or say to comfort her. She's so different from me. When I think about what she must be going through I can understand why she's crying. She left everything. Her parents, her little sister, her boyfriend, her best friend, her cat, her life. But she made that decision herself didn't she?

I guess I'm just scared that she does regret coming with me.

She's sleeping now, leaning against the bus window. I watch her. She's kind of beautiful.

I've never expected myself to be able to be attracted to a girl, but I know I'm definitely attracted to her. And I'm quite sure she's attracted to me too. But somehow I like the uncertainty of what we have right now.

The bus suddenly stops, indicating that we've reached our destination. I wake her up and we get out. Her eyes are swollen from crying. We check out the town but eventually decide that we don't want to stay here. We walk back to the bus stop and sit down, waiting for the next bus to arrive. It's already pretty dark outside and it's getting colder. I feel Brittany shivering so I wrap my arms around here. I light up a cigarette, we share it.

"I'm sorry Santana."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it would be this hard. I'll be alright ok? Please don't regret taking me with you" her eyes look sad.

I tighten my grip around her.

"I never regret" is all I respond. It seems to be enough for here. I feel here relaxing a little in my arms.

We sit there in silence, taking drags from the cigarette and just enjoying each others company.

"Where is you father" she suddenly asks.

It doesn't really surprise me, I think I expected her to start asking questions anytime soon.

"He left when I was 2"

She just looks at me.

"Have you ever met him?"

I nod.

"When I was 6 I first met him. He's terrible. I actually consider myself lucky he left because I would have hated him anyway."

"What's so bad about him?"

"I don't really know how to explain. It's weird because he actually tries to be a real father to me. He really puts a lot of effort in it but I don't want him to. Every part of my personality I dislike is what I inherited from him. I can be such a bitch sometimes. I have no clue of how to comfort people when they feel bad. I don't care if I make people feel bad about themselves. I can be a really terrible person you know. And I blame him for that, even though I know he can't do anything about it. I blame him, and I hate myself for being like him."

She doesn't really respond and I'm glad she doesn't. I can see in her expression that she's happy that I've finally opened up to her a little. I am too. It's surprisingly easy to talk to her.

I take one last drag and throw the cigarette away. The bus arrives and we get on.

"You girls do realize we'll be in for a long trip?" the bus driver says.

Perfect.

…

**So I know I said I would reveal Santana's 'secret' in this chapter, but I decided to do it a little differently. It will probably be in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. I'm sorry

**Finally, Santana's secret revealed.**

**I don't own glee**

...

I'm watching the cars drive by from my window. Next to me Brittany is asleep. Her breathing is heavy and comforting. She's holding my hand. The hotel room is pretty ok. Sucks that it's next to a highway, but at least it's better than sleeping in a bus. I let myself fall down next to Brittany, not letting go of her hand. I push the blonde locks covering her face away with my free hand, looking at her. She's so pretty, so innocent, so sweet. I turn to lay on my back and I can feel her waking up slightly. She lets go off my hand and I immediately feel kinda empty but she rolls over and drapes her right arm and leg over my body, nuzzling her face in my neck. I love how comfortable it feels when she's so close to me.

Suddenly she kisses my neck, still half asleep. I feel my whole body tense. She just gave me a kiss in my neck.. I know we've been, you know, intimate for a while now but this is something new. I can't help but smile as she gives my neck one more sweet kiss before falling asleep again. I wrap my arms tightly around her body as I feel myself drift off to sleep too.

...

"When will you tell me about her?"

I freeze. I was just about to go out to get us some food and maybe find a job and I'd almost reached the door when she says it.

I don't want to turn around, but I know that I eventually have to.

I walk over to her, and sit down next to her on the bed. Shit, why do I have tears in my eyes.

She looks at me with a worried look and whipes away one of the tears.

I look into her eyes for a couple of seconds. I love that shade of blue, everything about it is comforting, calming.

I open my mouth and before I know it I'm telling her the entire story.

_"Santana, I'm sorry but I just can't afford it anymore.""But the cheerleadering squad is my life mum"_

"_I know that mija, but I just don't have the money"_

"_This is bullshit, do you know how hard it is being one of the only Latina girls at Rivers Highschool? Not being a cheerleader anymore is like social suicide to me"_

"_Don't be so ridiculous, is that all you care about, your social status?"_

"_Well actually, yeah I do only care about that. I have to care about that since my mom is Spanish, making me Spanish too. You know how many people give me shit about that?"_

"_Oh so you're blaming me now?" _

"_You just don't understand, I need to be a cheerleader"_

"_You're ashamed of me, you're a coward mija. A coward. You shouldn't be ashamed of your roots, you should be proud of it. You are being ridiculous"_

_I scream in frustration. _

"_Fuck, you just don't understand anything mom, this sucks so bad"_

_I feel tears burning in my eyes, tears of frustration and anger._

"_You think I don't understand? I've been through all of this Santana, no believe me, I've been through worse. Do you know how hard I have to work to make sure you have everything you want? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?"_

_I'm terrified of her screaming at me like that, but also at the same time I'm furious. _

_Anger is boiling up inside of me and I need to do something to get it out. Before I know what I'm doing I push her. I push her a lot harder than I intended too but I just can't control myself when I'm angry. _

_She tries to regain her balance but fails miserably and falls backwards. A sickening sound of something cracking breaks the silence. She is laying on the floor next to the coffee table, grabbing her head. There's blood everywhere and I find myself in shock for a couple of seconds._

"_Santana, mija!" she screams in panick, snapping me out of it. I quickly run over to where she is laying._

"_Shit, fuck, SHIT!" I scream as I search for her wound. I look at the table and realize that she hit her head on the corner. I quickly lift her up and lay her down on the couch. She feels extremely weak in my arms, her eyes are hardly open. _

_I grab my phone and quickly call an ambulance. _

"_Santana" I'm surprised by how weak her voice sounds._

"_Mom I'm so sorry" I start to cry. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to.."_

"_It's okay baby, it's okay. I know you didn't"_

_I still can't control my tears and I have a huge lump in my throat._

"_Mummy please be strong, the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes."_

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I can't. I'm losing too much blood."_

_I hug her tightly._

"_Don't say that mum, don't you say things like that."_

_She smiles at me, she looks so peaceful. It breaks my heart._

"_I didn't want to do this mom I really didn't want to do this I just omg I'm so sorry" _

_I'm crying hysterically now._

_She just grabs my hand and places it over my mouth before opening hers._

"I love you sweetheart, I always have and always will"

_She closes her eyes._

_I panick, lean down and grab her face in my hands._

"_Mom? Mom, please wake up mom please wake up"_

_I try to shake her but I have no energy left in my body. _

_I finally notice that she is not breathing and it's this moment that I completely break down._

"_NOOOO" I scream as I launch myself on top of her. I bury my face in her neck, I'm immediately covered in blood. _

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. _

_After what seems like ages I get up to look at her face again and I immediately start to hyperventilate again. _

"_I love you too mom, I love you too"_

Brittany looks at me in shock. I feel myself breaking down again but this time she is here to catch me. She grabs me tightly as I cry into her hair. "Shh, shh baby, calm down". After a couple of minutes I finally manage to. She pulls back and looks at me with a thoughtful expression.

"There are so many things I would like to say, but I won't. I know everybody probably told you how it wasn't your fault, how you shouldn't blame yourself for it and as much as I want to tell you too, I can't. You need to figure that out on your own. It doesn't matter what I'll tell you now, it really doesn't because you would never believe me."

She looks me in the eyes for a couple of seconds and I notice how watery her eyes are.

"You have to figure this out for yourself, you're the only one who can get you through this. But if you need anything, anyone to comfort you when you feel like shit, anyone to hold on too when it get's hard at night, I'm here. You know that. I'm here, and I've been here since the first time we met."

I nod and throw myself in her arms again. She pushes my hair away and buries her face in my neck. I'm almost completely calm now, inhaling her scent, enjoying her closeness. After a short while she lifts me up, lays me down on the bed and lays down next to me, never letting go. I turn over and I'm laying on top of her now. She's softly stroking my hair as I drift off to sleep.

...

**So that was a really angsty chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a hard time writing this chapter, it's just so emotional. I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for more.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. I think I'm in love with you

**I finally decided to work on this story again, it has been awhile. I hope you like this chapter, I felt like it was time for this;)**

…

When I wake up the first thing I see is the sunlight shining through the window, the second thing I see is her. Brittany, beautiful Brittany.

I realize that I can't even remember the last time I've seen sunlight. It feels good, makes me smile. I try not to move for as long as possible because I just want to cherish this moment, having Brittany in my arms, wrapped around my body like this. She moves a little but I hear from the sounds she makes that she's still asleep. "hmm San" she whispers against my neck and I smile at her. It's me, it really is me. She's not dreaming about holding someone else, she's dreaming about me, she realizes that I'm the one holding her. It's beautiful lying here with her in the sunlight.

After a while I realize that I have to get up, I have to go to the supermarket to get us some breakfast and I might have to search for a job too if we're staying in this town any longer. Once I softly push Brittany off of me I get up and walk to the window. The sight is beautiful. The views isn't even that special but the trees and the sunshine just do something for me.

When I turn around I see that Brittany's awake. She's staring at me. It's unbelievable, she's even more gorgeous in the sunlight. Her blonde hair almost looks golden and her eyes are as blue as the ocean. She stares at me and everything seems to be perfect in that little moment.

She beckons me to come back to bed but I shake my head. "I have to go to the supermarket" I tell her. She pouts but nods anyway. I walk over to her and push away some blonde locks to softly kiss her temple. She's smiling now. "Don't be gone too long" she says and she turns around and almost immediately falls asleep again. I catch myself grinning like an idiot when I enter the bathroom and take off my clothes before stepping into the shower.

…

When I get back I hear the shower running. I put some off the groceries in the small fridge. We're lucky to have a kitchen in our room, otherwise we would've had to put all our stuff in a minibar. After 5 minutes I hear the shower being turned off and Brittany enters the room with only a tiny towel wrapped around her body. She looks at me surprised, I guess she didn't expect me to be back already but chuckles as she sees my eyes travel along her body. I can't help it, she just looks so gorgeous with her long tanned legs and her dripping hair. I move forward to stand in front of her and before I can do anything she grabs my face with both of her hands and pulls it close to hers. Our lips collide and we both sigh in relieve, like we both have been waiting for this to happen for ages now, which in my case is actually true. I softly kiss her at first, wrapping my arms around her waist but it's all so overwhelming and the kiss becomes deeper within seconds. I feel her tongue slide over my lips and open my mouth a little to let her enter. I moan when I feel her warm tongue against mine and my legs start to tremble. She seems to have the same problem because she pushes me on the bed and drops herself down on me before kissing me again. We kiss for a while and I don't think I ever expected kissing someone could feel this good. I feel like I'm drowning in this moment, drowning in her kiss and I'm loving every second of it.

After a while she stops and pulls back. We just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, smiling. Suddenly she kisses me again and this time the kiss immediately deepens. I gently remove the towel from her body and flip her over so I'm laying on top of her now. I softly kiss her neck as my hands travel over her naked skin.

…

We finally relax into each others arms. Both exhausted but completely comfortable and satisfied. This has to be the most mind-blowing experience I've ever had. Of course I've had sex before but this, this was different. This wasn't just sex, this was **making love**. We spent hours discovering every single part of each others body, covering every inch off it with kisses, finding the right spots and just kissing each other. And even now, hours later, I can't seem to keep my hands or lips off of her. She smiles as I play with her hair a little and nuzzles her face in my neck. It's weird but it feels like all off my problems seem to have disappeared after telling her yesterday, I feel like from this moment things can only get better.

"I think I'm in love with you" she whispers softly and I lift up her face.

"I know I'm in love with you" I respond. She looks at me confidently and nods before leaning forward and kissing me again.

…

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
